


The universal WLW experience

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, wlw melissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma has to listen to Melissa, who won’t shut up about a cute girl she ran into very brieflyBased off this posthttps://softandpastellesbian.tumblr.com/post/189177658747
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	The universal WLW experience

“I’m doing myself a disservice by staying at Beanies.” Emma took a long sip of her frappe. “Do you think the staff get discounts? I mean, whenever I want coffee from work I just take it.” She was pensive for a moment. “I guess it’s probably more strict at Starbucks. I’d probably spend too much money.” 

Melissa lapped drearily at her ice tea. “I think the only thing stopping you from becoming a coffee addict is how much you hate your own coffee.” 

Emma elbowed her lightly. “Hey, what’s up? You’ve been pretty flat today.” 

She shrugged, her frown growing. “I just want a girlfriend, Emma!” She whined, tossing her head back like the sadness was too much to take. 

“Mel!” Emma laughed. “You’ll find one, don’t be so sad!” 

“I must be the only single, gay girl in Hatchetfield, I swear!” She groaned, taking Emma’s hand to swing it as they walked. “You don’t feel my pain because you already have a relationship, Em!”

“I never minded being single, Mel. They were some good years of my life! You shouldn’t worry too much. You’ll find a girlfriend one day.” 

“Soon. I hope. I’m lonely, Emma! I have simple needs, I just want to hold a girl’s hand, eat bread with her, and slowdance to Hozier at 3am in the morning in the kitchen of our apartment!” She griped. “Simple needs!” 

“You think about this a lot,” Emma snorted. 

“No I don’t. It’s a universal lesbian experience. If I don’t get these things I’m going to commit arson, Emma. Nothing can hold me back.” She put her cup to her mouth, sipping at her juice. 

They were turning the corner when they heard the pounding of boots on the sidewalk.  
Emma hopped aside, catching onto the footsteps with enough time to move away, but Melissa was still in her head, her heavy eyes closed as she drunk.

She turned the corner, crashing into the person coming her way.  
Her drink was bumped, the lid coming off and her ice tea splashing up onto her face and her clothes. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going!” 

She wiped her sleeve over her glasses and Emma could pinpoint the exact moment she saw the girl she had bumped into.

Melissa’s jaw dropped, her words failing her. She didn’t bother with wiping the rest of her drink off her face. 

The girl was taller than Melissa, maybe because of her boots. She had makeup to die for, the most even cat-eye and thick mascara and the softest, pastel eye shadow.  
“Oh my god!” The girl grabbed Melissa’s hand, leaning in to apologise. “I’ll never be sorry enough, but you look so beautiful. I’m about to miss my ferry!” She squeezed her hand before swerving around her to run off. 

“I was gonna be mad for you, but you don’t care, do you?” Emma had watched their run in with an expression of utter disbelief. 

“Her ferry?”

“That’s what she said,” Emma confirmed with a wince.

“To Clivesdale!?” Melissa yelped. 

Emma nodded. The ferry didn’t go anywhere else.

Melissa let out a gasp like she had just been stabbed. She pressed her palm to her heart, pulling at her blazer like it was constricting her. “So I just have to live with this empty hole where my heart once was!?”

“Oh boy.” Emma linked arms with Melissa so she could physically drag her along to finish off their walk. “You can’t stop now, Mel. We both have to be back at work in like ten minutes.” 

“Work!? No way Emma, tell my boss I quit! I’ve got to move to Clivesdale, like, immediately!” She tried to turn her around but Emma tightened her grip. 

“I’m sorry Mel. She’s gone,” Emma shrugged. Their love story started and finished so fast it was laughable. But oh, poor, poor Melissa. 

“I was really ready to do anything for her,” her face was painted with a blank horror.

“She was pretty,” Emma confirmed, nodding her head to console the secretary. 

“I mean if she- if she had taken my hand and ran into traffic I would’ve followed!”

“Ooh,” Emma made a face. “Maybe not Melissa.” 

“Like a lost puppy, Emma! A lost puppy covered in peach ice tea!” She held up the last of her cup before clenching it to her forehead in an attempt to ease her pain.  
“I was entranced to her as Persephone to the pomegranate! I would’ve died right then and there without a second thought!” 

“That’s dramatic, Melissa,” Emma bit her lip, letting her continue. 

“I wouldn’t even fault her for fooling me! In that moment it was so easy to fall in love, and we were both so blameless.” She tipped her head back again with a dying whine. “I’ve got to move to Clivesdale immediately.” She tried to get Emma to turn around with her and head towards the ferries.

“I don’t think you do, hun.” Melissa was being cute, but it was just puppylove. She’d move on in a week. 

“I’m never going to move on,” she looked like she was about to sob. “I’m in love, Emma.” 

“I know, Melissa.” 

“I’ll never be the same again, Emma.”

“I know, Melissa.”


End file.
